


Ella Lopez imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Ella Lopez imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Wake up next to you part 1

When Ella awoke to the sound of her morning alarm your arms were wrapped around her waist holding her close to you, so close that she could feel your erection sticking through your pajama pants right against her ass.

You rolled over onto your back and Ella thought you had woken up as well but when she turned over you were still fast asleep.

She pulled the covers off of you guys and saw your erection standing tall.

She bit her lip and considered her options, she could just get up and start to get ready for work or she could do… other things.

The second option sounded so much better so she got to her knees and crawled down the bed.

She gently ran her hand over your bulge, feeling it twitch with the contact.

Pulling the hem of your shirt up she placed soft kisses along your pelvic bone while continuing to caress you through your pajamas.

You groaned and arched your back slightly thinking you were still apart of a dream.

Ella grabbed your pajamas, lowering them enough to let your cock free.

She slowly stroked your cock with one hand, using the other to hold your hips down as you uncontrollably bucked them forward when she swirled her tongue around the tip.

“Ella,” you moaned.

“Wake up baby,” she said softly.

You finally woke up and felt the hand that was stroking you.

Looking down you saw Ella at the foot of the bed and that she was the source of the pleasure you had felt in your sleep.

“What are you doing,” you chuckled.

“Giving you a good start to your day,” she smiled, taking your cock into her mouth.

“Shit,” you groaned, your head falling back into the pillows.

Ella took you further into her mouth, her hand still stroking at the base.

She bobbed her head up and down and you gripped the sheets beneath you, your knuckles nearing turning white.

You moaned loudly when you came into her mouth, Ella swallowing it all.

She released your cock from her lips, taking one last lick up the shaft to clean up the stray cum that dripped down it.

She used the back of her hand to wipe away the mess on her chin and moved back up the bed and into your arms.

“Waking up isn’t so bad when I get to wake up next to you,” you said before kissing her deeply.


	2. Wake up next to you Part 2

When you opened your eyes to the loud buzzing of your alarm you noticed Ella was still fast asleep in your arms and after she woke you up with some morning fun last week you decided to repay the favor.

You turned your alarm off and slipped under the sheets, leaving gentle kisses down her body as you went.

You were both completely naked already so it was easy to push her thighs apart and tease around her pussy.

Lightly running the tip of your finger over her clit you continued to nip at her thighs making her wetter until Ella jolted awake at your touch.

She pushed the sheets off her and saw that you were down in between her legs. 

“Morning babe,” you winked before finally taking a lick through her slit.

Ella was speechless, she threw her head back against the pillows while you glided your tongue in a zig zag pattern,

Using two fingers to bring her clit into better view you flicked you tongue back and forth over it.

“Y/N,” she moaned, her fingers tangling in your hair.

You moved your tongue back down to her entrance, pumping it in and out of her, your fingers now rubbing tight circles over her clit.

Ella’s grip on your hair tightened, pulling your head back slightly as she came on your tongue.

When the last of the waves hit her you crawled your way back up her body, kissing her deeply when you reached her lips.

“What was that for?” she muttered.

“That was just for being you,” you smiled. 

“Grab a condom,” she then whispered against your lips.

You did as Ella said and put a condom on, she reached down, impatiently guiding your cock to her entrance.

Easily pushing inside you began thrusting roughly, Ella’s hands now on your back.

Your hips moved together, one of your hands finding its way to her nipple and pinching it hard, your mouth on her neck.

You bit a harsh mark into the side of her neck causing Ella to drag her nails down your back, light red scratch lines left behind. 

Ella was so close to cumming again, she bit down into your shoulder to contain her moans and to not wake the neighbors.

The last thing either of you wanted was another noise complaint.

After a few more thrusts Ella came around your cock, her nails digging deeper in your back. 

You pulled out of Ella, hurriedly taking the condom off and stroking yourself to release until you came all over her chest.

“I think we’re gonna need a shower before work,” Ella teased.

“Race you there,” you said playfully before getting off her and running to the bathroom, Ella right behind you.


	3. The balcony (nsfw)

You laid out on your back, embracing the rays of sunshine hitting your body while you and Ella tanned on the private balcony of the Lux’s penthouse.

You were in just a pair of shorts, sunglasses covering your eyes with Ella in a very revealing bikini as she laid on her stomach.

The entire time you were laying in silence and Ella couldn’t help but think about all the things you two could do out here, particularly what you could do to her with your mouth.

“Ella, you’re staring,” you laughed, breaking her from her trance.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” she told you.

“About what?” you said taking your sunglasses off and looking at her.

“You eating me out,” she said bluntly.

“Then get your cute ass over here and sit on my face,” you smirked.

Ella was quick to move from where she had been lying, swinging a leg over your head so she was hovering above your face.

You smiled as you loosened the draw strings of her bikini and pushed it to the side.

Ella lowered herself until you were just centimeters away from her pussy and you took initiative by gripping her hips to bring her all the way down.

You began by kissing all around her thighs, letting the arousal she already gathered while she was lost in her thoughts drip onto your chin

You gently sucked on her clit, taking it into your mouth and letting your tongue slowly roll over it

“Oh fuck… just like that,” Ella moaned.

You moved down to her entrance, licking eagerly as Ella reached down to grip your hair.

“Fuck, Y/N,” she sighed, rolling her hips in time to meet your tongue.

Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she muttered your name over and over again under her breath.

You snaked a hand up her body, pulling her bikini top down and squeezing her breast, rolling her nipple between two of your fingers.

“Right there… don’t stop,” she moaned feeling your tongue now exploring inside her.

With your nose nudging her clit and your tongue pushing in and out of her she came while crying out your name.

Ella tried to move off of you but you placed a firm grip on her hips.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you smirked, “I’m not done with you yet babe,” and with that you went right back to nipping at her thighs.

You made her cum three more times with only your mouth before she couldn’t handle anymore.

She laid down next to you, completely dazed as she fixed her bikini back into place.

“That was… wow,” Ella muttered still out of it.

“Well they do say the devil has a silver tongue, it’s only fair his son has a few tricks of his own,” you grinned.

“Oh you have got plenty of talent with that tongue of yours,” Ella said kissing you deeply.

“We should do this more often,” you whispered against her lips.

“What, tanning on the balcony or me sitting on your face?” Ella joked.

“Both, definitely both,” you chuckled before kissing her again.


	4. The lab (nsfw)

Ella had been so busy working on back to back cases that she barely left her lab in the last two weeks, you were pretty sure she even slept there a couple of nights.

You stuck your head inside her lab, lightly knocking on the door, “Ella?”

She was sitting at one of her work bench’s and raised her head from where she was looking into a microscope, “Y/N, what are you doing here?” she asked cheerfully, getting up and hugging you.

“We haven’t had a whole lot of time together lately, I thought I’d bring you lunch,” you said lifting up the bag of food you were holding.

“You are so thoughtful,” she smiled, “now that I think about it, I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.”

The two of you ate your lunch at a clean table in the corner of the room, talking and enjoying each others company.

“That was so nice babe,” she said leaning over and kissing you quickly, “but I really have to get back to work.”

“Alright well you do your thing and I’ll just be here keeping myself occupied,” you smiled, a devious plan already in mind.

She returned to her bench, adjusting the microscope to look at the hair samples she was supposed to be examing.

You watched her work for about fifteen minutes then sauntered behind her, leaning down to wrap your arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

“Y/N what are you doing,” Ella chuckled.

“Occupying myself,” you whispered before nipping at her earlobe.

“But I’m working.”

“You’ve been working way too hard El,” you said situating yourself in between her legs under the table, “you don’t want to spread yourself too thin and burnout, let me help you work out some of that tension.”

“Okay fine, but if we get caught I’m going to be in so much trouble,” she giggled.

“Then let’s not get caught,” you grinned while gliding your hands up and down her legs.

You lifted the hem of her shirt up so you could tease her lower abdomen.

Unbuttoning her jeans she raised her hips just high enough so you could pull them along with her underwear down to her ankles.

Ella kept staring at the door, worried that someone was going to come in but all her worries started to fade as soon as you took the first slow lick up her pussy.

She did her best to look like she was working for everyone passing by her lab windows but it was hard to concentrate with you sucking on her clit the way you were you.

Due to not having sex for two weeks she was already close to reaching her climax but before she could let go Chloe and your dad Lucifer came into her lab arguing like always.

“Ms. Lopez do you have those results back yet for the hair found on the victim? The detective won’t accept that she is wrong about our assailant,” Lucifer quipped.

“Oh-oh right, the hair fibers um-” Ella stuttered when you didn’t stop licking her even with the new accompaniment in the room.

“Ella are you aright?” Chloe asked.

“I’m fine,” she smiled biting her lip when you went back to sucking on her clit, “so- so the hair found on the victim is totally not human.”

“Told you,” Lucifer said proudly.

“But she had a dog, the hair could easily belong to her dog,” Chloe retorted.

“That’s not likely,” Ella muttered quickly as you delve your tongue inside her, your nose nudging her clit, “the hair doesn’t really look like any domesticated animal, more like a coyote or a wolf.”

“So what, the killer used a wild animal to murder her?”

“Probably,” Ella said, her voice hitching when you hit that one spot she particularly liked.

“Are you sure you’re okay Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asked.

“A-Okay,” Ella said giving them a thumbs up while subtly reaching her other hand down to grip at your hair.

“Alright, well good work Ella, we’ll see if animal control has any reports of coyote or wolf sightings in that area,” Chloe said and they were off.

When Lucifer shut the door behind them Ella finally let herself cum right on your tongue, letting out the loud moan she had been holding in.

You popped your head out from underneath the table, sticking your tongue out to lick at some of her cum on your lips.

“You always taste so damn good Ella, it should be a sin” you teased.

“Oh my God I can’t believe you did that in front of Chloe and your dad!” she gasped.

“Don’t worry they couldn’t tell what was going on,” you laughed taking her hand in yours and kissing the back of it, “do you want me to go?”

“Not a chance,” she grinned before pushing your head back down in between her legs.


End file.
